Rose
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Frágil belleza crecida en agonía, tan solo eras protegida por unas cuantas espinas.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Siempre lo supe desde el principio, a pesar de tu apariencia, en el fondo eras frágil y delicada, no importa cuanto lo trates de ocultar, lo seguirás siendo. Tal vez sea algo acosador observarte mientras duermes —a parte de entrar a hurtadillas en tu habitación—, pero es la única forma en la que puedo apreciarte como se debe sin que los demás sospechen de mis sentimientos, ya que ellos piensan que tan solo soy un bromista inmaduro. ¿Extraño, verdad? Yo que siempre te he estado molestando no quiero revelar mi amor por ti, ni siquiera a nuestro "hermano" Seto.

Ambos hemos estado escondiendo la tristeza en lo más profundo de nuestro ser para parecer fuertes y no derrumbarnos con facilidad, yo lo conseguía, pero tú eras débil y llorabas cuando Seto y yo no estábamos, ¿que cómo lo puedo saber? Fácil, no te asegurabas tan bien como creías de que no había nadie, estaba escondido en las sombras escuchando tus llantos y lamentándome por no poder hacer nada para pararlos. El tiempo pasaba al igual que tus lamentos disminuían, de alguna forma estaba tranquilo de saber que cesaron. Las cosas mejoraron más al ser adoptados por la familia Tateyama, todo eran risas y diversión junto a nuestra "hermana" mayor, Ayano. Pero no todo es color de rosa, la vida es dura y cruel, así que no le bastó con quitarnos a Ayaka, sino que también nos arrebató a la hija de nuestros padres adoptivos. Los tres lloramos por la perdida de la heroína de la bufanda roja, sobretodo yo, que fui al que más le afectó, aunque era comprensible, ver a la persona que más admiras suicidándose ante tus ojos no es nada agradable, pero ellos no sabían que vi con lujo de detalles su muerte, no quería preocuparlos y tampoco quería romper mi promesa con la difunta.

Los días pasaban lentamente, ninguno tuvo el valor de hablar. Como siempre, tendría que ser yo el que le diera un empujón para que las cosas fluyan un poco, pero no, el sonido de unos zapatos estampándose contra el suelo me interrumpieron antes de que dijera nada. Elevé mi mirada a la misma vez que Seto, el cual estaba desconcertado al igual que yo. Tus oscuros orbes reflejaban tristeza, pero tu semblante era decidido y serio.

—¡No podemos quedarnos así! —exclamaste molesta. Quedamos sorprendidos por tus palabras, pero sobretodo yo que nunca esperé ver una actitud como esa, podría jurar que sentí algo crecer dentro de mí, no lo entendía, mas era comprensible, en ese tiempo era bastante joven al igual que el resto.

—Pero Tsubomi, ella... —reclamó un muy pequeño Kousuke, siendo inmediatamente callado por los gestos de nuestra líder del pasado.

—Nos enseñó a ser fuertes, además, ¿cómo creéis que se pondría si ve que nosotros estamos así por su perdida? —todo quedó en silencio, tu femenina voz resonó durante unos segundos en la habitación. Mi vista fue a parar al suelo nuevamente, estaba debastado, por más que lo intente olvidar, eso es una cicatriz la cual nunca desaparecerá y dejará de doler.

El tacto de una mano sujetando la mía hace que vuelva a alzar mi cabeza. Ahí te encontrabas, con una sonrisa y con tus orbes a punto de llorar.

_—El rojo es el color de los heroes ¿no?_

Susurró tu ser del pasado. En un extremo tu mano era tomada por el más alto de los tres y por el otro estaba la mía. Caminamos a la vez hacia delante en dirección a un futuro incierto. Fue duro sobrevivir solos, pero mientras estuvieramos juntos nada me importaba.

Te encargaste siempre de todo además de cuidarnos con un cariño parecido al de una madre. Intentabas nunca derrumbarte y siempre permanecer fuerte, tu seguridad en ti misma incrementó al igual que tu belleza. Con el tiempo y dinero que estuvimos ahorrando pudimos permitirnos un hogar y comer en condiciones, y así hasta la actualidad. Con el pasar de los días también fui entendiendo esa extraña sensacion que crecía cada vez más cuando estaba cerca tuya, sí... Era amor.

Tus expresiones, tu forma de ser... Todo de ti es lindo. No me gusta que sonrías ante todos, siempre tengo el miedo de que alguien se sienta atraido por ti, te quiero unicamente para mí, así que por favor, sonríeme sólo a mí ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de que no me puedas escuchar, algún día tendré el valor de decirte todo, pero mientras...

—Buenas noches, Tsubomi —digo para después besar tu frente con ternura. Aparté unos mechones que tapaban tu rostro y me fui silenciosamente de tu alcoba.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño drabble KanoKido, no sé si quieran otro one-shot a parte como una continuación a este, si lo querés decídlo en los reviews (supongo que merezco alguno ¿no? ;w; )  
**

**Intente hacer algo fluffy, pero sabéis que apesto, así que esto es lo que hay xD**

**No voy a poder estar muy activa, tengo varios exámenes y tengo que estudiar :c con suerte escribiré algo más el fin de semana que viene.**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

**PD2: Si hay algún fan de Yanderella y de Honoka (del juego recientemente nombrado plz) pueden pasarse por mi fic "Only you" que está hay muerto de risa :'v (exijo que este juego de CHARON esté en la categoría game :c ok ya, eso no va a pasar Dx)**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
